El Principio del Fin
by Darakillo
Summary: ¿Y si Harry perdiera ante Voldemort? ¿Qué ocurriría si el Elegido desapareciera, dejando tras de sí como recuerdo a un niño? Escenas de violencia y leve lime. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!
1. Prólogo

_Este es mi tercer fanfic, que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ninguno de los otros dos, pero por favor, dejad reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión._

_**ARGUMENTO:**__ ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort fuera el que ganara en la batalla final? ¿Qué ocurriría si fuera Harry el que muriera en vez del Señor Oscuro? Pero, ¿y si en realidad Harry ha quedado atrapado en el pasado por culpa de Voldemort sin ningún recuerdo, y de pronto encontrara una forma de comunicarse con el presente? ¿Pero realmente querrá seguir hacerlo al saber que la única persona con la que puede comunicarse es Voldemort?_

_Es un Harry/Inventada, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, Neville/Lupin. _

**PRÓLOGO: EL BRILLO DE LA ESPERANZA SE APAGA**

Los estrechos pasillos del colegio eran asfixiantes, y los miles de mortifagos enfrentándose constantemente a los profesores, magos de la Orden del Fénix y aurores eran agotadores.

Harry aprovechaba cada instante para acabar con la vida de uno de los perros de Voldemort, lanzando maldiciones asesinas a diestro y siniestro.

Los últimos días antes del enfrentamiento final habían sido los peores, pero aún entonces había pasado buenos ratos, que posiblemente serían los últimos de Harry Potter.

--FLASHBACK--

-JODER, NO LO ENTIENDO – gritó Harry mientras Ginny lo rodeaba con los brazos -.¿Por qué tengo que derrotarle?

Giró el rostro a tiempo de recibir el apasionado beso de Ginny. Apoyó las manos en el rostro de la pelirroja y se puso de pie, llevándola hasta chocar contra la pared. La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía, y así permanecería hasta doce horas después, cuando se acabara la jornada en Hogsmeade. Muchos alumnos querían disfrutar de sus últimos días en uno de los únicos pueblos completamente mágicos del mundo.

La pequeña Weasley le apartó con un suave empujón y le miró con picardía, entendiendo inmediatamente después Harry lo que la pelirroja le proponía.

Se arrancó la túnica y empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la pelirroja, que hizo lo propio con la camisa del joven Gryffindor, dejando al descubierto el pecho desnudo y limpio de vello del chico.

A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban jadeantes, moviendo las cinturas y acompasando sus movimientos.

Finalmente, Harry acabó por verter toda su esencia dentro de la pelirroja, que lo aceptó gustosa.

-Ha sido maravilloso, Harry – murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

--FIN FLASHBACK--

Vio a su derecha a Neville Longbottom agachado junto a Luna, que parecía haber sido herida de gravedad. Se paró durante unos momentos, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Neville y conjurando un Protego alrededor de sus amigos.

Un hechizo de desarme le golpeó, pero a aquellas alturas, algo del nivel de Expelliarmus ya no era capaz de afectarle en lo más mínimo.

La profesora McGonagall luchaba al frente de todos los profesores, y la Orden mantenía una impresionante formación constantemente.

Pero era inevitable ver cadáveres en el suelo. La muerte de muchos alumnos no hubiera podido ser evitada de forma alguna.

Todos los que estaban allí lo hacían de forma voluntaria, y los últimos tres meses del año habían estado siendo adiestrados especialmente para esta ocasión.

Harry al fin lo vio. La piel pálida y los ojos rojos sin pestañas lo observaban, con la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la mano. Era el único recurso que tenía para acabar finalmente con Voldemort, y era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin el que la tenía en estos momentos.

-Accio espada – conjuró con calma. Pero el Señor Oscuro no dejó que la espada abandonara su mano, y Severus Snape se interpuso entre su amo y Harry, apuntándole con la varita.

-Sectusempra – conjuró el mortifago. Dos profundos cortes recorrieron el pecho de Harry, y la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones.

El Elegido cayó al suelo, poniendo sus manos delante del pecho para evitar la pérdida de sangre, pero no fue suficiente. Poco a poco la oscuridad empezó a rodearlo, mientras notaba unas manos fuertes y firmes que le arrastraron por el suelo, mientras miles de rayos volaban sobre su cabeza.

Entonces, la conciencia lo abandonó.

--FLASHBACK--

La nueva directora se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para poder atenderlo, y Harry lo sabía, pero aún así entró en el despacho.

-¿Dónde está la espada, directora? – preguntó nada más pasar por la puerta. La mala educación no afectó nada a Minerva McGonagall, simplemente señaló esta con la cabeza hacia la derecha, una vitrina al lado del fénix del director.

Harry la recogió. Quedaban unas pocas horas para el combate, y quería tenerla con él antes del gran desenlace.

Los minutos pasaban con insoportable lentitud, mientras los pocos alumnos que se habían atrevido a permanecer en el colegio

Recordó todo el curso. Había sido durísimo, pero habían convertido a todos los alumnos, desde los de primero a séptimo, en grandes y hábiles magos para que fueran capaces de enfrentarse cara a cara a los mortifagos y a su mismo nivel.

La primera figura enemiga apareció de pronto en los terrenos, donde se encontraban Harry y la mayoría de los alumnos. Harry no dudo en atacarle con la espada, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta el acero ya no se encontraba en su mano y el enemigo había desaparecido de allí, sin que hubieran tenido ninguna posibilidad de golpearle

--FIN FLASHBACK--

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, los hechizos no habían cesado, y mortifagos y alumnos peleaban por igual mientras sus heridas acababan de cerrarse finalmente.

-No te muevas aún – lo frenó Ginny, besándolo mientras impedía que se moviera -. Espera cinco minutos, después podrás volver a la batalla. Tenía a sus lados a Ron y a Hermione, sus mejores amigos, observándolo y curando sus heridas.

Finalmente se levantó. Habían salido de allí, por lo que estaban lejos de Voldemort y de Snape, pero la batalla se extendía por todo el castillo y los alrededores.

Harry permaneció allí donde estaba, asesinando a los mortifagos que se encontraban en los terrenos.

Pero el Señor Oscuro llegó allí en poco tiempo, y Harry ya no tenía más motivos para evitarlo. Un conjuro de desarme seguido de uno de parálisis fueron evadidos por el heredero de Salazar.

Unas palabras inteligibles brotaron de la boca de Voldemort, y de pronto, Harry estaba frente a él.

La espada atravesó su estómago, clavándose hasta la empuñadura. Voldemort se regodeó mientras pronunciaba otras extrañas palabras, y un enorme portal negro aparecía a la espalda de Harry.

El Señor Oscuro apuntó al pecho del joven, y su cuerpo fue propulsado hasta dentro del portal artificial que había creado el mago tenebroso.

Un Avada Kedavra cruzó por el portal mientras éste se cerraba.


	2. Capítulo I: Consecuencias

**CAPÍTULO I: CONSECUENCIAS**

Dos figuras encapuchadas corrían por las estrechas callejuelas de Londres en busca de número doce de Grimmauld Place. Ginny Weasley guiaba al pequeño James, de ya once años, por cualquier ruta que evitara algún encuentro indeseado. Si los mortifagos les encontraban, la exterminarían tanto a ella como a su hijo.

Desde la muerte de Harry, siete años atrás, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, y el reinado de terror del Señor Oscuro era cada vez más inhóspito. Todo mago que tenga una mínima capacidad mágica deberá acudir frente al Lord Tenebroso para rendirle homenaje y poner su varita su servicio. Aquel que no lo haga será exterminado a sangre fría y con brutalidad. Esa era la principal norma, y unos pocos, los vestigios que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix, luchaban contra el mandato de la oscuridad, viviendo atemorizados por sus vidas y sus familias, pero manteniéndose firmes en su decisión.

Al fin llegaron al portal, y fue el pequeño James Potter el que abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara primero su madre, para entrar luego él.

Un Remus Lupin cansado y con aspecto demacrado salió a recibirles, cerrando la puerta detrás de los recién llegados.

-De momento Voldemort no sabe que Harry tiene descendencia – confirmó Ginny. Ahora que no llevaba la capa, se la veía muy cambiada con respecto a los dieciséis años con los que se había quedado embarazada. Su cuerpo era ya de mujer adulta, y su madurez era también ahora infinitamente mayor.

Y en cuanto a madurez, el pequeño James no se quedaba corto. Vivía en una época en la que las circunstancias le obligaban a perder la inocencia a una edad muy temprana, y además el haber permanecido durante toda la vida oculto era algo que al hijo de Harry le había hecho madurar drásticamente.

La última misión a la que la Orden la había enviado era averiguar si la vida del pequeño James corría peligro, pero no era así debido a que Voldemort no conocía su existencia.

El resto de la Orden apareció poco a poco para conocer el resultado de la misión, y mientras lo hacían, James correteaba por la casa de su padre.

Un joven de negro cabello azabache cargaba con el saco lleno de la recolección de la cosecha. Se pasó la mano por la frente, apartando algunos de los sudorosos mechones de pelo que la cubrían, dejando a la vista una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-EDWARD – era Rosalin la que requería su atención. La joven de cabellos rubios observaba al chico mientras éste traía el pesado trigo. Lo dejó caer a la entrada de la puerta de madera mientras dedicaba un apasionado beso a la mujer, rodeándola con los brazos.

Había sido impulsivo, a pesar de que el padre de Rosalin, Marcus, les había prohibido ser amantes, pues había prometido entregar a su bella hija a algún señor feudal.

Pero no los encontró entonces, así que Ed simplemente se separó de ella con resignación y gritó para avisar de que ya había acabado su labor.

Un potente sol ardía y azotaba la espalda desnuda del joven granjero. Llevaba ya cuatro años en la granja, pero no recordaba haber tenido ninguna vida anterior. Lo único que supo fue que apareció con ropas extrañas, unos cristales que ayudaban a que viera mejor y un extraño palo de madera.

El palo lo enterró, mientras que del resto de las pertenencias se deshizo después de ser encontrado por Rosalin y Marcus. Veía como los verdaderos hijos del granjero se entrenaban con espadas de madera, atacándose incansablemente.

Ed los envidió. Los cuatro años que llevaba con la familia los había pasado deseando poder ser un caballero, un soldado o cualquier cargo que tuviera que ver con la guerra. Le apasionaba el tema, seguramente antes de perder la memoria habría tenido algo que ver.

Una flecha surcó de pronto el aire y se clavó en la puerta de madera. Charles y Norman, los hijos de Marcus seguían entrenando, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría, pero Edward cubrió a Rosalin mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la casa, y luego les gritó a los jóvenes para que se les acercaran.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Norman llegó hasta la entrada antes de que una saeta de madera perforara su espalda, y Charles fue herido en el cuello y cayó al suelo sin ninguna oportunidad.

Pero el oír un gemido de dolor salir de la boca de Norman provocó un incremento del valor de Edward y lo agarró por debajo de los hombros, arrastrándolo hasta el interior de la cabaña, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre, cerrándose la puerta tras ellos y evitando que una flecha entrara en la casa.

-ALEJAOS DE LA VENTANA - ladró Marcus, pero era demasiado tarde. Su bella y joven esposa, Nerea, fue atravesada por una flecha en el pecho. La herida debía haber perforado el pulmón.

Edward pidió a gritos un trozo de tela, y Rosalin se quitó su propia camisa, quedándose solo en un ligero corsé que cubría sus atributos. Ed rasgó un trozo de la tela y puso la mano sobre el cuerpo de Norman, rodeando la flecha con las manos.

Respiró hondo. Si no lo hacía rápido, era posible que muriera, así que extrajo la saeta y detuvo la sangre atando la tela alrededor de la herida. Un profundo quejido se escuchó, pero eso indicaba que seguía vivo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su madre.

Marcus estalló finalmente, agarrando un hacha que había tirada en el suelo y abriendo la puerta salió al exterior.

Ed vio a un hombre con una capa que empuñaba una espada. Con un simple movimiento detuvo un potente hachazo, y luego deslizó el filo por el cuello del enorme hombre.

Edward cerró la puerta aprisa antes de que los asesinaran, pero el ruido de cristales rotos les alertó. Lo más rápido que pudo, se colgó al convaleciente Normal de los hombros y abrió la puerta, quedando ahora un camino libre. Rosalin fue la primera en salir corriendo, seguida de Ed.

-Vamos a donde me encontraste hace cuatro años. Creo que allí hay algo que podemos usar para defendernos.

Aunque aún no sabía el que. Solo había un extraño palo de madera, pues el resto de sus pertenencias habían desaparecido, pero tenía una extraña corazonada.

Llegaron tras mucho correr, y Ed empezó a cavar.

Tras cinco minutos, su mano entró en contacto con un trozo de madera, pero algo extraño ocurrió. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, y su mano aferraba con fuerza la varita.

Varias imágenes cruzaron su cabeza. Edward… no, Harry, se puso de pie y miró a Rosalin. Su mirada era extrañamente normal, todo lo contrario de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado al no llevar gafas.

Se preguntó que era lo que Voldemort había hecho con él. Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro pensaba que había acabado con él, pero algo ocurrió y apareció en el pasado.

Apuntó con la varita al frente y esperó a que apareciera el hombre, y nada más lo hizo conjuró un hechizo aturdidor.

El cuerpo de Norman reposaba en el suelo, quejándose, mientras Rosalin cuidaba de él, y Harry corría hacia el hombre.

Pero al ver el acero, se quedó paralizado. A través del puño del hombre podían verse pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes, y estaba perfectamente afilado.

Se la quitó al bandido antes de asesinarle. Era la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Se preguntó si lo que hacía en aquella época tendría repercusiones en la época actual, y para comprobarlo apoyó la espada sobre su regazo mientras se sentaba, y mediante diversos conjuros, rayó la superficie de la espada, escribiendo dos simples palabras. SIGO VIVO.

De pronto, la cicatriz comenzó a arderle y sintió con deleite como Voldemort estaba enfadado.

-SIGUE VIVO – proclamaba el Señor Oscuro, golpeando en la mesa de cristal con el puño. La piel pálida y débil se hirió, llenándose de sangre los nudillos, pero sin afectar lo más mínimo a la mesa.

Los mortífagos a su alrededor se asustaron mientras los ojos sin pestañas de Voldemort observaban con creciente ira la superficie de la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Cogió la empuñadura. Había tenido que esforzarse para grabar todo el mensaje, pues aquel acero era muy duro y poco maleable. Cinco años se tardó en forjarla, y era raro que no tardara el joven Gryffindor por lo menos un mes en marcar cada letra.


	3. Capítulo II: Otro Intento

**CAPÍTULO II: OTRO INTENTO**

-¿Y si usamos un giratiempos? – sugirió McGonagall, mirando con una ceja alzada a Ron y Hermione. Todos los presentes en la sala aparentaban ser mucho más mayores de lo que realmente eran, excepto el pequeño James, que seguía pareciendo tener cuatro años.

-Ya lo hemos intentado. Si le decimos a Harry lo que ocurre, alteraremos gravemente el pasado, y si no lo hacemos, morirá. El giratiempos no dará resultado – replicó Lupin. Una enorme cicatriz, fruto de una pelea callejera con un mortífago, le recorría la mejilla derecha, y en su cabello aparecían algunas canas. Miró a todos los presentes poco a poco, y cuando sus ojos taladraron al hijo de Harry, supo que no quería que sufriera tanto como su padre.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se recostaba contra la silla, con la varita en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta.

-Iré yo – se ofreció Kingsley Shacklebot – soy el que más ha cambiado. A lo mejor no lo nota.

-Es una locura – insistió Lupin, pero la idea le parecía cada vez más atractiva.

Pero antes de que pudiera objetar nada, una pequeña cadena de oro con el pequeño aparato mágico recorrió la mesa de la cocina y fue a parar a las manos de Kingsley.

El auror se lo colgó del cuello, y aferró la varita, pero antes de empezar a dar vueltas, el pequeño James se metió debajo, transportándolos a los dos.

-Lo dije – murmuró de nuevo Lupin, pegando un puñetazo contra la pared -. Es una locura.

-¿Por qué huimos? – preguntó Rosalin por enésima vez. Harry se giró hacia ella con cara de cansancio. Llevaban una semana escapando de la ley. Al parecer, si te atacaba un asesino a sueldo, no podías matarle. Tenías que quedarte esperando a que te mataran.

-Tú no tienes que huir. Solo me sigues a mí. Y yo lo hago porque he matado a un hombre – las manos de la mujer rubia rodeaban su cintura mientras el caballo seguía galopando. Habían tenido que dejar a Norman atrás después de su muerte, lo que les facilitaba la huída a caballo.

-Sin embargo, te sigo porque quiero. Así que dime, ¿quién era ese hombre y por qué iba a por ti?

-No sé quien era, y el hombre iba a por ti – aquello empezaba a cansarle.

-Edward…

-Me llamó Harry – cortó, tajante.

-Perdona, Harry. He oído el ruido de cascos a lo lejos.

Él también los había oído. Se escuchaban en la distancia, y por lo que pudo deducir, eran muchos.

Harry tiró de las riendas del caballo hacia atrás para frenar el galope, dándole esto unos instantes para reflexionar.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba era encontrárselos tan pronto. Una enorme caravana, formada por cientos, tal vez miles de hombres vestidos con cotas de mallas y con espadas en los cintos.

-Perdone – quiso Harry hablar, pero solo recibió un empujón que lo apartó de la formación. Siguió intentándolo hasta que un soldado que iba sin yelmo, de cabello negro azabache rebelde y ojos verdes les miró con curiosidad.

-Dime, chico - quiso saber el soldado.

-Solo quería preguntar hacia donde os dirigís

-A la guerra – replicó el soldado, llevando una mano al pecho y golpeando la coraza. Vamos a invadir Hispania, por orden del cónsul Cneo Pompeyo, el Grande – el enorme parecido del hombre con Harry era increíble, pero Harry decidió no hacer caso.

La época del imperio romano. Allí le había mandado Voldemort. Harry sabía bastante de aquella época; en el colegio muggle lo había estudiado en profundidad. Incluso había tenido que hacer un trabajo sobre la segunda guerra civil romana.

La ardua tarea de investigación permanecería grabada a fuego en su cabeza.

-Debo ir a Roma, ¿podrías indicarme el camino más corto?

-Acabamos de salir. Solo tienes que atravesar esas montañas de allí y cruzar el Rubicón.

Y Harry así lo hizo. Pasando soldados y soldados a su lado, avanzó en dirección contraria, con Rosalin abrazada a él. Galopaba sin descanso, acercándose cada vez más a la cordillera.

El Señor Tenebroso reposaba con tranquilidad sobre la silla, observando la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que no había sido modificada más. Se dedicó a pulir la espada durante una semana, hasta que el acero quedó impoluto y como nuevo, sin ninguna marca.

Su respiración era tranquila y calmada, mientras se repetía así mismo que Potter estaba en el pasado. No podría hacerle nada ahora, y si encontraba algún método para conseguir regresar, solo tenía que volver a derrotarlo. Él no corría peligro.

Kingsley miró hacia abajo y vio al pequeño James corriendo hacia delante, recorriendo otra vez la casa de Grimmauld Place. Tenían que ser silenciosos, y el pequeño lo estropearía todo.

-Mierda… - murmuró Shacklebot antes de correr detrás del niño y levantarlo, poniendo una mano sobre su boca y otra rodeando su vientre.

Se puso detrás de un sofá en cuanto escuchó el ruido de pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras, y vio a Harry saliendo de la casa, antes de echarse la capa de invisibilidad por encima.

Suspiró, pero se obligó a callarse al bajar rápidamente Ron y Hermione, llamando a Harry a gritos.

Salieron detrás del elegido sin cubrir sus cuerpos con nada que los ocultara, cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? – gritó imprudentemente Kingsley. Aunque aquella era la única manera de asegurarse al cien por cien de que estaba solo en Grimmauld Place.

Al no obtener respuesta, soltó a James para que correteara por la casa mientras subía a la habitación de Harry. Tenía que citarle para que fuera a buscarle, pero ¿dónde sería el lugar idóneo para hablar con él sin ser descubiertos?

Empezó a escribir con excelente caligrafía sobre un pergamino con un bolígrafo muggle que residía sobre la mesa.

_Estimado Harry. Espero que comprendas que no te pueda dar ningún dato acerca de mí, ya que estoy seguro de que otros antes que tú verán esta carta, y no deseo que nadie más conozca que estoy aquí. _

_Quiero que nos reunamos. Solos tú y yo, aquí, en tu habitación, mañana a medianoche._

_Si hay alguien aquí a esa hora, me iré y no volverás a saber de mí, así que por tu propio bien intentaría que la habitación estuviera desierta._

_Hasta que nos reencontremos, con aprecio, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix_.

Releyó la carta hasta que estuvo seguro de que era lo que quería enviar, y luego dobló el pergamino por la mitad, y luego otra vez, y así hasta que quedó encima de la mesa, lo suficientemente grande para ser visto, pero lo suficientemente pequeño para no reparar en ella.

Él ya no podía hacer nada, así que dejó el bolígrafo encima de la carta para ayudar a que ésta fuera descubierta. Después, agarró a James y se apareció en el Ministerio.

_Notas del Autor: Este capítulo es muy cortito, y unos pocos más serán así, pero dentro de poco la extensión empezará a aumentar considerablemente. Bien, empezaré esta sección de notas del autor para pedir (suplicar) reviews. Quiero saber si la historia gusta o no, si la trama es buena o mala, si debo cambiar algo, y los reviews me ayudan a hacerlo. Además de que suelo escribir más rápido cuantos más reviews tenga._

_FRAGMENTO DE CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE:_

_Y Harry lo miró con curiosidad. El futuro emperador Cayo Julio César, junto a su amigo y cónsul Pompeyo Magno el Grande bebían con ansia, presidiendo la mesa, mientras tenían al lado a sus bellas y jóvenes esposas. Calpurnia, la de César, lo miraba con pasión, un preludio de lo que aquella noche sería, y Julia, la de Pompeyo, hacía lo mismo con su marido. Ninguno de los dos hombres podría dormir aquella noche, sus esposas no les dejarían. _


	4. Capítulo III: Roma

_AVISO IMPORTANTE: ANTES DE QUE LEÁIS ESTE CAPÍTULO HABÉIS DE SABER QUE CONTIENE RELACIONES SEXUALES. LO HE EDITADO PARA QUE NO SEA DEMASIADO FUERTE, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS TENEDLO PRESENTE._

**CAPÍTULO III: ROMA**

El caballo galopaba sin cansancio. Harry admiraba su resistencia, y cuando hubieron atravesado las montañas, su sorpresa fue mayor y más grata al ver el río Rubicón a lo lejos. Espoleó a su montura, que también parecía percatarse de que al llegar junto al río podría descansar. En apenas cinco minutos llegaron allí.

Harry desmontó, y ayudó a Rosalin a hacerlo, mientras el caballo bebía. La rubia enredó sus manos en el cabello de Harry, mientras sus labios besaban los del chico.

Harry correspondió al beso, acariciando el rubio cabello de Rosa.

Pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban rodeados por cientos de soldados, que los acosaban con lanzas.

-No pasaréis el Rubicón – dijo uno. Harry sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ya estaban siendo dirigidos hacia dentro de la ciudad.

La verdad es que Harry había convocado una túnica poco después de empezar la huída, así que sus ropas podían parecerles extrañas a los hombres.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en una sala junto a Rosalin, mirando cara a cara a un hombre con una túnica roja y blanca, de porte majestuoso.

Julio César lo observaba desde arriba, con una mirada penetrante.

Voldemort intentaba averiguar lo que ocurría con Harry, porque lo sentía demasiado feliz. La cicatriz del chico resplandecía y le ayudaba a espiarle, pero en aquel momento le era imposible deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y Harry lo miró con curiosidad. El futuro emperador Cayo Julio César, junto a su amigo y cónsul Pompeyo Magno el Grande bebían con ansia, presidiendo la mesa, mientras tenían al lado a sus bellas y jóvenes esposas. Calpurnia, la de César, lo miraba con pasión, un preludio de lo que aquella noche sería, y Julia, la de Pompeyo, hacía lo mismo con su marido. Ninguno de los dos hombres podría dormir aquella noche, sus esposas no les dejarían.

Un brindis en señal de amistad aventó los gritos de los plebeyos, y de pronto, Julio César le indicó que se acercara.

Harry hizo caso y serpenteó entre los esclavos que iban y venían con la comida en enormes bandejas y platos de oro y plata. Llegó al fin frente al futuro emperador de Roma, que sería asesinado, y escuchó lo que tenía que decirle.

-Mi buen amigo Pompeyo se va mañana a Hispania con sus legiones, y es posible que dentro de uno o dos meses, yo me vaya a la Galia. Te pido por favor que esta noche nos deleites con esa habilidad especial tuya – la voz de César era imponente, y Harry tuvo miedo a negarse, aunque aquello violase una de las normas más importantes de los magos: no hacer magia delante de muggles.

Alzó la varita y apuntó a una copa de vino, que yacía con todo su contenido sobre la mesa.

-Wingardium Leviosa – y la copa se elevó en el aire, derramando dos o tres pequeñas gotas de su contenido, que fueron a caer dentro del escote de Julia, que gritó por el sobresalto.

Harry casi para, pero al ver las risas de Pompeyo y César, decidió que lo mejor sería continuar antes de que se enfadaran los dos hombres más poderosos de Roma.

-Expelliarmus – y el rayo rojo golpeó a la copa, haciéndola girar en el aire, ahora derramando todo el vino sobre la mesa, cayendo principalmente sobre los cónsules y sus esposas.

-Un delicioso manjar para esta noche, ¿verdad, Pompeyo? – la jovialidad de César ante el asunto de verse bañado en vino era increíble.

-Por supuesto. Aún después del banquete, beberé mucho vino esta noche, hasta que mi cuerpo no aguante más.

Harry se permitió sonreír ante el soez comentario del cónsul acerca de su esposa. Era obvio que durante la noche, media mansión no podría dormir debido a los gemidos.

-Wingardium Leviosa – volvió a conjurar, antes de que la copa chocara estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La movió con destreza y la posó sobre la mesa.

-Aguamenti – y la copa se llenó de agua.

Aquello no era lo que había hecho para librarse del castigo de César anteriormente. Había tenido que luchar, utilizar conjuros de desarme, aturdimiento e incluso maldiciones. No llego a utilizar la asesina. No quería matar a nadie inocente, que solo cumplía las órdenes de un dictador.

Hizo una profunda reverencia y salió de la sala, pero antes de poder abandonar la mansión, los gritos de Julio César le hicieron girarse.

-Dígame, señor.

-Me preguntaba si no gustarías de disfrutar del placer de mi sobrina esta noche, como muestra de mi amistad contigo – la joven Atia se asomaba detrás de su tío. Su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta caía a su espalda. Pero no fue en eso en lo que se fijo Harry, sino en el atractivo físico de la mujer.

Sus formas eran voluptuosas y sinuosas, mayores que las de muchas mujeres que Harry había visto en su vida. Su pecho era más que abundante, lo que contrastaba con su delgada cintura, para rematar en unas piernas bien torneadas y atléticas.

-Pero no dejes con las ganas al chico. Gírate – ordenó su tío, y cuando lo hizo, Harry inevitablemente dirigió su mirada a la parte baja de la cintura de la mujer.

-Lo lamento mucho, cónsul, pero debo negarme a su oferta.

Se maldijo a si mismo por lo que acababa de decir, pero él amaba a Rosalin con toda su alma, o eso pensaba. ¿Pero cómo dejar escapar a una diosa de la belleza como aquella, que fácilmente podría competir con la Venus de Milo.

-Insisto – replicó César, y tras larga discusión, Harry no pudo más que asentir –. Que te guíe a sus aposentos. Yo me encargaré de la mujer rubia, no te preocupes que no se la dañará en absoluto.

Harry asintió débilmente y acompañó a la sobrina de César, no sin antes recoger su espada. Por más amantes que tuviera, nunca abandonaría aquel acero. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con él o no, pero algo en él le atraía enormemente.

En cuanto Harry llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, la observó. Tenía una pequeña fuente a modo de ducha al lado de la puerta, y una mullida cama contra la pared, enorme, con el tamaño idóneo para dos amantes.

-Dime… ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó al momento Atia. Harry la había visto en la cena, pero ella no debería saber su nombre.

-Me llamo Harry – contestó él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, recibió una sonora bofetada.

-A partir de ahora, te dirigirás a mí como domina, o señora, ¿entendido? – pero antes de que la mujer pudiera asestarle otra bofetada, Harry agarró firmemente su muñeca.

-Te recuerdo que ha sido tu tío el que te ha entregado a mí, por lo que según la ley romana, ahora mismo mi rango es superior al tuyo – la arrogancia con la que hablaba no era típica de él, pero sentía cierto placer al estar por encima de los nobles. No podía olvidar las costumbres a las que había estado sometido los primeros once años de su vida, ni tampoco los últimos cuatro.

Al comprender que no le quedaba otra opción, la mujer llevó una mano a su hombro, y deslizó la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Al ver el perfecto físico de la sobrina, Harry inmediatamente notó como su virilidad crecía, formando un bulto considerable por encima de la tela con la que se había visto obligado a vestir.

Atia, al ver aquello sonrió. Se acercó a Harry, que ya se había quitado su tela, y sacó la lengua de su boca, buscando la del joven mago, mientras sus sedosas manos acariciaban el cuerpo del chico.

Dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, descubriendo distintas facetas del placer.

-¿Me quieres, Harry? – preguntó de pronto, entre gemido y gemido -. Dime que… me quieres.

-Te quiero… - Harry no era consciente de lo que decía, ni tampoco de que había un hombre de César detrás de la pared, apuntando todo lo que tuviera relevancia dentro de la habitación –Te amo, Atia. Iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo – no sabía lo que aquellas palabras le acabarían costando.

Después de aquello, Harry derramó su esencia en el interior de la sobrina de César.

Pero aquello no sació a Atia, que siguió insistiendo y utilizando a Harry como se le antojara, reanimando la erección del mago una y otra vez. Aquella noche no hubo descanso para ninguno de los dos.

Ni siquiera cuando el sol salió al alba. Harry se desperezó y miró su cuerpo, cubierto de perlado y frío sudor, y a su lado Atia presentaba el mismo aspecto.

Harry se metió debajo del chorro de agua de la entrada y dejó que se llevara el sudor de su cuerpo. Pero entonces, los brazos de la mujer romana lo rodearon y se puso junto a él, bajo la ducha.

Harry se giró y la besó con pasión, apretando su pecho contra el de ella, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo.

Pero Julio César entrando en la sala, con una carta en la mano y con enfado lo sobresaltó, pero aquello no le hizo separarse de Atia. Pero ella ya lo había hecho, situándose detrás de su tío.

-¡¡LA AMAS!! – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación -. ¿Sabes lo que te puede ocurrir por amar a mi sobrina? ¿A la sobrina de un cónsul romano? El castigo mínimo es a la muerte en el anfiteatro.

Harry recordó entonces cuando la estaba penetrando contra la pared, lo que el había preguntado la mujer.

-Sí, la amo – replicó el joven, pensando que encontraría apoyó en Atia, pero ésta no hizo más que ignorarle.

El ceño fruncido de Julio César al ponerle contra la pared le daba verdadero miedo, y mientras desenvainaba su espada, se dijo a sí mismo que era demasiado joven para morir.

-Zorra – le escupió a la mujer romana, que solo se encogió de temor. Y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Harry extendió la mano al frente, hacia donde la espada de Gryffindor residía en el suelo, y abrió la mano –. Accio espada.

Y el acero estaba de pronto en su mano. Harry lo alzó a tiempo de detener una estocada, después cerró los ojos y desapareció dejando tras de sí un sonoro crack. No tenía a donde ir, pero su magia lo llevó de nuevo a donde había aparecido cuando Voldemort le envió al pasado. Sentía muchas corrientes de energía pasando a su lado. Había descubierto un lado de la magia que no conocía, y no sabía si sentirse asustado o complacido.

En breve podría volver a su época. Pero antes tenía que llevar a cabo su venganza.

--Notas del Autor--

Bueno, otro capítulo más. La verdad es que no es de mis favoritos, simplemente quería introducir al personaje de Atia, y avisar de que todo lo que está sucediendo en mi fic en cuanto a Roma se refiere es puramente ficticio. Quizás en futuros capítulos introduzca algún dato sobre cultura o sociedad romanas, pero de momento es todo inventado.

Imploro por reviews. Cuantos más dejéis, antes actualizaré. De todas formas, el sábado que viene tenéis aquí el siguiente capítulo, comentéis o no, pero depende de vosotros si tardo menos que eso en escribirlo.

Saludos.


End file.
